1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan holder, and more particularly to a fan holder for mounting a plurality of fans in a computer or a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In the computer industry, different kinds of servers are developed to satisfy different kinds of demands. For example, network servers provide network service, storage servers are used to store a mass of data, operation servers possess quick operation function, and so on. Thus, a plurality of hard disks is installed in the storage servers, and a plurality of central processing units is secured on motherboards in the operation servers, which generate a large amount of heat in the servers. For dissipating heat in each server, a fan bracket with a plurality of fans mounted therein is installed in the server to cool the server.
Though the fans in the fan bracket meet heat dissipating needs of many servers, it is not enough for special servers having higher heat dissipating needs. Often, a new fan bracket will then be added with just enough fans to meet the current need, which generally leaves the fan bracket not fully utilized as its capacity is greater than the need, which wastes space in the server.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a simply structured, expandable fan holder to save space in a server.